Dulce Amor
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Después de que Dake partió, Castiel ha iniciado una relación con Lysandro, Viktor y Nathaniel, planearan hacer que Castiel perdone a Dake. Sin embargo ¿podrán solucionar sus propios problemas? Continuación de Amor guerrero.
1. Juntos

**Bueno espero les guste esta sorpresa, y miren que me he inspirado, espero que les guste demasiado tanto como a mi escribirlo, y espero se enamoren de esta pareja como yo. Sin mas preámbulo a leer.**

* * *

 **DULCE AMOR.**

La sala de delgados había estado concurrida ese día, sin duda era un día laborioso para Nathaniel y por desgracia se había quedado solo atendiendo. Melody había salido por urgencia ese día, sus padres habían tenido que salir junto con algunos familiares. Al parecer Melody debía ser niñera de uno de sus primos, o algo así escucho Nathaniel antes de que ella se marchara.

La situación de Sweet Amoris había cambiado mucho desde la inminente partida de Lynn, la verdad era que había cierto vacío en el instituto, no se veía a nadie ir y venir en los pasillos, alguien que lanzara la iniciativa para hacer eventos impredecibles. Además de eso, la situación se tornaba difícil ya que al parecer Castiel en el verano había tenido una aventura con aquel surfista de la playa, y aunque se había rumorado que Dake había vuelto a Australia para hacer el trámite necesario para cambiarse de escuela, actualmente no se sabía nada de él.

Eso extrañamente había deprimido en exceso a Castiel, tanto así que la ausencia de Lynn era noticia vieja para Castiel. Aunque Nathaniel dudaba que el exceso de depresión de Castiel se debiera a la ausencia de Dake.

Parecía sin duda algo más serio, pero Castiel era ese tipo de personas que prefería lidiar con todo solo, por otro lado Nathaniel prefería no meterse en sus asuntos, ya que aunque se hubieran solucionado los malentendidos entre ellos y eran amigos, conocía lo suficiente a Castiel como para saber que meterse no era una idea muy brillante. Además Lysandro sabría mas como lidiar con eso, porque al parecer Castiel se canso de esperar a Dake y comenzó una relación con Lysandro.

Entre otras novedades hacia ya unos días que…

-¿ocupado?- Se escucho una voz gruesa, acompañada de unos pasos muy silenciosos, que se aproximaban a la mesa donde Nathaniel tenía un montón de hojas regadas.

-demasiado, no tengo tiempo justo ahora de atenderte, te agradecería demasiado si te alejaras de aquí por hoy.- Su tono de voz sonó muy cansado y bastante irritado. Un pequeño bufido disfrazado de risa salió de la boca del joven de cabellos negros que se encontraba parado junto al delegado.

-demasiado propia tu forma de hablar, mejor di algo como "no me molestes, lárgate" seria más acorde a el tipo de voz que estas utilizando ahora- Nathaniel alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos color miel del contrario.

\- Viktor, en verdad no tengo tiempo, si quieres al salir podemos ir a la cafetería a comprar algún batido, pero por ahora estoy en algo así como: "horas de trabajo"- Nathaniel mantuvo la vista fija a los ojos de Viktor mostrando que hablaba demasiado enserio.

-¡tsk!- Viktor rasco su nuca con bastante irritación- "Esta bien", es algo así lo que esperas que diga. Llevas bastantes días encerrado aquí.- Su comentario parecía más bien un intento de iniciar una pelea.

\- Viktor, a menos de que estés aquí para a minorarme la carga…- La puerta de la sala se abrió y la directora paso por ella, dispuesta a pronunciar algo, pero noto la situación y se incorporo en una posición firme y miro a ambos estudiantes.

-señor Nathaniel, ¿está muy ocupado atendiendo a el joven Viktor?- la directora mostro cierta impaciencia, esperando que no se estuviera tomando un tiempo para charlar con otros alumnos, con toda la cantidad de cosas que debían ordenarse en los archivos escolares.

-no directora, de hecho acababa de terminar, el "joven" Viktor estaba por irse- los ojos de Nathaniel le mostraron a Viktor que era momento de irse, ya que le señalo la puerta con ellos.

-si…- pauso un momento mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta y se dirigía a la salida- yo estaba por irme.- salió de la sala sin voltear atrás.

-es imposible- susurro Nathaniel mientras se sostenía la cien con un par de dedos de su mano izquierda.

-¿dijo algo?- comento la directora mientras alzaba la ceja.

-nada, nada en absoluto- dijo Nathaniel recordando la presencia de la directora.- dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted….?-

Como siempre la hora de salida y la presencia puntual de Nathaniel era inexistente. Viktor se encontraba esperándolo desde hace más de media hora frente a la escuela, se notaba que obviamente no había ya casi ningún alumno en la escuela.

-ni un minuto más.- Viktor acomodo su mochila en su hombro y comenzó a andar. Evidentemente estaba molesto, se notaba más que nada por su forma de andar, pasos firmes y gesto frio.

-Espera…Viktor- Se escucho una voz agitada, y con cierto tono de preocupación. Una parte de Viktor quería pasar de largo y no voltear la mirada atrás, pero por otro lado el interés era más grande que el enojo y termino por dar la vuelta.

-¿y bien?- Su voz era un intento de enfado, ya que al ver el rostro de Nathaniel todo parecía haberse disipado.

-eh acabado el límite de hoy…- Recargo su mano en la pared, al parecer había corrido o se había precipitado demasiado al salir.

-bien, porque me debes un batido.- comento Viktor con naturalidad, y con una sonrisa sínica en su boca, Nathaniel rio con irritación.

-muy gracioso, apenas y tengo para el bus, solo puedo financiar mi propio batido- Viktor le miro acusándolo con la mirada, era como si le dijera "mentiroso". Era obvio que los padres de Nathaniel no le daban tan poco dinero.

-bueno, si es así, entonces yo invito.- siguió el camino hacia la cafetería.

-me parece que no quieres, en realidad no necesito tus modales, puedo financiar un simple batido- alcanzo a Viktor y comenzó a caminar a su ritmo.

-definitivamente insisto en comprar ese batido yo, dame un consuelo, hoy no te he visto en todo el día, y resulta que ni mis "modales" quieres ver- argumento Viktor con un tono de suplica, la verdad era que tenía mucha razón, no quedo otro remedio que dejarlo ser "un caballero" por el resto de la tarde.

Llegaron al lugar, Nathaniel tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba en una esquina, dentro del local, impidiendo que pudiera ser visto fácilmente. Viktor no cuestiono aquello y se dirigió a la barra a pedir un par de batidos y se dirigió con ellos a la mesa después de pagarlos. Nathaniel se veía bastante impaciente, sus dedos golpeaban la mesa, mientras sus pies estaban tocando carbón caliente, no dejaba de agitarlos arriba abajo, su postura dejaba mucho que desear.

 _Clap._

El sonido fuerte de los vasos sobre la mesa trajo de nuevo a Nathaniel, que parecía perdido en su mundo, un mundo aparentemente muy estresante.

-aquí tienes- Viktor le acerco el vaso lleno de batido de vainilla, mientras tomaba asiento junto a él, impidiendo aun mas que Nathaniel fuera visto a simple vista.

-gracias- tomo apresurado el embase entre sus manos y lo golpeteo con sus dedos, aun algo impaciente.

-y dime ¿terminaste una gran cantidad de trabajo hoy? Debió valer la pena si saliste tan tarde.- Viktor comenzó a mover la pajilla para menear el contenido y después sorber levemente.

-pues, se podría decir que fue un avance considerable, tomando en cuenta que Melody tuvo que irse hoy- sorbió con un poco mas de confianza.

-entiendo…- la verdad no, no entendía la mitad de las cosas que hacia Nathaniel, no es que fuera idiota solo prefería no estresarse para no estresarlo más a él.

-y dime ¿en verdad te impaciente demasiado?, te veías molesto cuando te detuve- Sus ojos mostraban cierto arrepentimiento por hacerlo esperar. –No tienes que quedarte a esperarme al final de clases, si no quieres-

-¿cómo no querría? Eres mi novio, mi pareja, es natural que esté dispuesto a esperar un par de minutos.- comento mientras sorbía más y más.

-podrías no decirlo tan alto, digo en verdad me agrada estar en una relación justo ahora, pero no estoy aun dispuesto a exponerlo abiertamente, ¿entiendes?- Nathaniel bajo el tono de su voz, indicándole a viktor que debía hacer lo mismo.

-bien no lo diré en alto comprendo.- acaricio la cabeza de Nathaniel, revolviendo levemente sus cabellos.

-no hagas eso tampoco- dijo con un tono irritado, mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-¿Qué cosa?...- Viktor miro hacia Nathaniel. – ¡Ho! Esto…- revolvió nuevamente su cabello.

-si eso, detente, no sigas.- sujeto la mano de Viktor un poco irritado, pero su gesto demostraba que le agradaba ese tipo de contacto. Sinceramente, amaba las manos de Viktor, eran grandes, cálidas y protectoras, parecía que a su lado no podía ocurrirle nada.

-bueno entonces me detendré…por ahora- agito su batido notando que quedaba muy poco.

-¿quieres del mío?- comento Nathaniel mostrando su desinterés en acabarse ese gran batido él solo.

-bueno- sirvió un poco del batido en su vaso.

-dime ¿no te molesta?-

-¿qué cosa? ¿Compartir batidos?-

-No, me refiero a salir así, como si debiéramos ocultar algo que evidentemente nos gusta.-

-es algo que la gente suele hacer, más como están las cosas ahora. No sé si me explico, esto no es precisamente "normal" para muchos, mucho menos para tus padres. Así que en absoluto me molesta hacer esto de esta manera, si es para protegerte incluso mantendría mas mi distancia. Extrañamente, me siento bien así como están las cosas ahora.- miro a Nathaniel y mostro esa amplia sonrisa, que lograba que el otro se perdiera en ella, por un momento.

Sus palabras de aprobación hacían todo esto más fácil, lograban que Nathaniel se tranquilizara más. Era extraño pero su padre le había condicionado de esa manera, necesitaba constante aprobación sobre sus actos para poder avanzar. Viktor definitivamente era la persona de la que más le gustaba recibir aprobación.

Era tan liberal, romántico y espontaneo que le costaba creer que él también tuviera cierto tipo de presión de parte de su familia, quizá era que Viktor siempre buscaba cualquier cosa que le impulsara a salirse de las normas, quizá Nathaniel así lo mismo.

-te llevo a casa- Comento Viktor después de ver que habían terminado ambos batidos.

-me alagas, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que me vean contigo, papá de alguna manera logra sacarme todo, y yo no estoy dispuesto a confesar nada de esto aun.- empujo a Viktor para que le dejara salir, ya que era la única salida por que se encontraba sentado junto a una pared y atrás de él otra pared.

-déjame acompañarte, te dejare cerca y así no lo notaran, un par de calles atrás para que no lo noten.- su mirada retadora anunciaba que estaba firme en la idea de llevarlo y que no se movería hasta que el otro aceptara su oferta.

-si no lo notan mis padres, lo notaran los vecinos- comento Nathaniel como si fuera obvio adivinarlo.

-fuera del fraccionamiento- insistió.

-está bien, pero te aviso que es una pérdida de tiempo- Empujo con más fuerza a Viktor, quería salir de ahí, no quería estar más tiempo del necesario.

-contigo, jamás es una pérdida de tiempo, yo lo llamaría inversión- Sonrió para después moverse y comenzar a andar hacia la salida.

Así era Viktor, un tipo tan seguro de sus acciones que lograba ponerte los pelos de punta, era todo un rebelde, y sobre todo muy responsable, una combinación extraña, pero peligrosa.

-bien sube- Viktor lanzo un casco de moto a las manos de Nathaniel.

-¡oh no!-pauso un momento y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Viktor, no haría esto, era más del riesgo que pensaba correr el día de hoy. -no Viktor, definitivamente no, esto no iba en el trato, me niego a subirme- frunció el seño y evito a toda costa un contacto con la mirada de Viktor que pareció suavizarse por algún motivo.

-sube ahora, no finjamos que no quieres hacerlo, soy un experto en esto. Nada va a pasarte.- acaricio la mejilla de Nathaniel, inmediatamente su acompañante le dio un manotazo.

-no me toques así en público y olvídalo, las motos son vehículos peligrosos, mucha gente sufre accidentes en ellos, y además…- Viktor subió a la moto, colocándose su casco, mientras ignoraba las "razones" de Nathaniel.

-sube ya- coloco sus manos en ambos manubrios y la moto hiso un sonido feroz, quería comenzar a correr, parecía el rugido de un león e igual de peligroso sonaba.

-¡agh! Te detesto.- coloco en su cabeza el casco y lo ajusto adecuadamente, subió detrás de la moto y se cruzo de brazos, bastante molesto por el engaño.

-sujétate con fuerza de mi cintura o lograras ser parte de las estadísticas a las que tanto temes- su arrogancia comenzaba a irritar a Nathaniel, pero por su seguridad se acerco mas a Viktor y se sujeto con toda la fuerza que pudo.

La moto gruño un par de veces antes de que Viktor quitara el pedal y arrancara a toda velocidad. Nathaniel se vio obligado a agarrarse con más fuerza, parecía una de esas acciones estúpidas de adolecentes que terminaban en tragedia, pero un cosquilleo en su estomago le hiso sentir cómodo, le gustaba la sensación, velocidad, riesgo, libertad, todo eso sumado a que la persona que estaba manejando era nada más y nada menos que Viktor, la persona con la que más seguro se sentía.

El viaje pareció eterno, a pesar de que la velocidad era excesivamente alta. La mejilla de Nathaniel se recargo sobre la espalda de Viktor, sintiendo su calidez a través de su ropa. Podría quedarse así para siempre, porque a su lado siempre se sentía tan seguro.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí estamos con el fanfic, me interesaría saber si les gusto. Am no se que mas decir gracias por leer :D**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Sin miedo

**Bueno con mucho esfuerzo logre terminar este episodio, más que inspiración, necesito tiempo. Pero ya pronto tendré tiempo :D, bien por otro lado aquí esta y disfruten el capitulo y recordara lo malo que es que esta historia incluya a Nathaniel muajajaj D:**

 **DULCE AMOR.**

A veces, cuando los días parecen disfrutarse, pareciera que nunca fueron suficientes. Quizá nunca lo sean. Es detestable que en algún punto los dichos tengan un poco de razón, y bien se dice por ahí; que todo tiene un fin por una razón u otra, lo que comienza acaba. A veces acaba para siempre y en otras ocasiones acaba para volver con más fuerza. Castiel había vuelto volver a Dake y sintió que todo su odio había disminuido tan rápido, provocando que a Castiel, esto lo enfadara mucho más. Aunque Viktor y Nathaniel se las ingeniaron para hacer que Castiel hablara con Dake, al final todo dependía de ellos.

Fue difícil más que nada para Lysandro tener que admitir que Castiel nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por él, sobre todo por que Lysandro era un tipo pasional y romántico que cuando amaba era algo intenso, difícil de olvidar. Pero todo pasa por algún motivo y justo cuando algo en Lysandro se rompía, llego ese alguien que cambiaria toda su forma de ver y pensar el mundo.

Por otro lado, adrenalina. Viktor y Nathaniel tenían una relación a escondidas, donde solo, Castiel, Lysandro, Armin y Dake sabían de ella. Nadie más, la situación era complicado, pero al estar juntos parecía que esto iba a durar demasiado, por no decir eternamente, parecía también que todo obstáculo iba a ser superado. Ignorar el hecho de que, la realidad acechaba constantemente un cuento de hadas, era como intentar caminar en la noche y además cerrar los ojos, era obvio que terminaría mal.

La empresa de Viktor, esperaba que el joven desposara a la hija del vicepresidente, mientras su propio padre sufría de una enfermedad desconocida que le tenía en cama todo el día y era hereditaria, así que el propio Viktor en ocasiones también se la pasaba reposando más tiempo de lo esperado. Nathaniel, por su parte, vivía en una familia difícil, una hermana caprichosa como princesa, una madre muy estricta, y un padre aun peor, que esperaba que Nathaniel fuera el mejor en todo y que nada le distrajese de su destino o al menos del destino que pensaba su padre para él. Ambos ocultaban alguna parte de su pasado al otro por miedo al fracaso.

Aun así, su relación era como florecer en el asfalto, difícil, pero no imposible.

-Dime, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en pintar tu cabello?- Comento Viktor intentando bromear un poco sobre eso –No sé, digo, siendo hermano de Amber alguna vez vas a terminar tomando sus costumbres- El buen humor de Viktor lograba aligerar el peso de todas las cosas que ambos debían afrontar todos los días; decidir continuar con su relación.

-Se ve que tienes tiempo para bromear, mejor deberías aplicarte mas, pensar esas cosas no te llevara a nada- La voz de Nathaniel era neutral. Se encontraban sentados en el aula B, era tarde, así que los alumnos se habían marchado ya hace un rato.

-Bueno, bueno, valía la pena preguntar- Alzo los hombros con humor- Si alguna vez lo consideras dime, y te sugeriré que sea negro, por algún motivo me gusta ese color de cabello –Nathaniel volteo hacia él y jalo ligeramente un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Será por que tu cabello es negro?- Sonrió con un poco de ironía. Soltó el cabello del contrario y volvió a su libro tenía que repasar unas cuantas cosas, habría exámenes pronto y no podía dejar esto a el azar.

-Quizá es porque así tendríamos más en común- Viktor se recargo en el respaldo de la silla haciendo que esta levantara dos patas del suelo, y comenzó a balancearse.

-¿No crees que tengamos nada en común?- Pregunto sin restarle interés al libro que leía con ímpetu.

-Creo que no mucho, aun así la química entre ambos es muy fuerte- Su sonrisa se amplió cuando noto que Nathaniel intentaba ignorarlo, concentrándose en su libro Adoraba ver a Nathaniel tan concentrado en un libro, era como su estado natural y eso le hacía sentir tan cómodo.

-Espero que estés hablando de el examen, Viktor ¿En verdad no te preocupa reprobar en esta ocasión?- Nathaniel acomodo su cabello detrás de sus orejas, ya que le impedía leer.

-No me preocupa en lo mas mínimo.- Se inclino hacia enfrente saliendo del balanceo que tenía en la silla. Se acerco a los labios de Nathaniel y le dio un suave beso en los labios. –Tengo la impresión que si te beso podre pasar ese examen, tú tienes todo el conocimiento en esos dulces labios- Los ojos de ambos se miraron por un momento, Viktor le dedico una sonrisa amplia y triunfante, Nathaniel no pudo mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo y volvió al libro sonrojándose ampliamente.

-N-No digas tonterías- Comento mientras se arrepentía de haber quitado su cabello de la cara. Estaba totalmente expuesto.

-Si agachas iniciaste el contacto visual, creeré que no te quedaste a estudiar precisamente- Nathaniel volvió a sacar su mirada del libro y miro con un poco de enfado a Viktor.

-¿Qué supones?- Le contesto mientras intentaba no volver a iniciar una mirada con él.

-Que tu y yo podríamos divertirnos mas hoy, haciendo algo que no sea estudiar o besarnos- Viktor curvo sus labios y alzo la ceja, esperando que Nathaniel entendiera la indirecta.

-No, además la regla de las miradas no aplica en esta ocasión.- Cerro su libro e inflo ligeramente sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no?- Se recargo en su mano, mientras continuaba sonriendo de esa forma bobalicona, mirándolo con decepción falsa.

-¡Por qué no fue con esa intención!- Aclaro rápidamente -Y hacer esas insinuaciones es demasiado pronto Viktor, hemos comenzado apenas nuestra relación esos actos no deben ocurrir hasta dentro de un año o algo así.- La firmeza en su voz asusto a Viktor y lo hiso cambiar de expresión.

-¿UN AÑO?- Creía que llevar unos meses juntos era demasiado esperar, pero el decía "un año" como si fuera demasiado poco.

-Sí, un año, ¿Tienes algún problema? Si te parece demasiado podemos terminar, así encontraras a alguien que quiera hacerlo contigo a la primera cita, debes tener una amplia experiencia en eso- Junto sus libro y los coloco dentro de su mochila dándole la espalda a Viktor.

-No, no sugerí eso. Ni lo menciones. –Le dio un escalofríos- Solo que, un año es demasiado.- Comento aun atónito.

-Veras que el tiempo se pasara muy rápido, si dejas de pensar en esas cosas ocurrirá cuando menos lo esperes- Los brazos de Viktor rodearon la cintura de Nathaniel y deposito un beso en el cuello de él ajeno, aprovechando que este había bajado la guardia y le había dado la espalda.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en eso si se trata de ti- Susurro con voz grave cerca del oído del contrario. Nathaniel se cohibió totalmente.

-No, Viktor.- comenzó a retarse para escapar- Ni siquiera sabemos si esto durara un año.- Comento fríamente y se aparto de él. Con lo complicado que se volvía ocultarles a sus padres su relación con Viktor, no sabía cuánto tiempo mas podría resistir a esto. Había estado a punto en varias ocasiones de ser descubierto por Amber, si eso ocurriese no sabría que rumbo tomaría todo esto.

-Nathaniel no me digas eso ¿Acaso quieres partirme el corazón?- Los ojos de Viktor se mostraron afligidos, se aparto de Nathaniel un poco sorprendido.

-No, no es mi intención dañarte, pero todo esto, no terminara bien. Yo ciento que deberíamos terminarlo ahora que es más fácil para ambos.- Volteo a verlo firmemente pero su voz sonaba sumamente apagada.

-Fácil, fácil para ti si quieres, esta relación ya me tiene muy comprometido- Su enfado fue evidente, el no solía enfadarse con facilidad pero esto le ofendía en tantas formas.

-No, no dije que es fácil para mí, pero siento que entre más tiempo juntos, esto será irremediable- Apenas podía creer las cosas que estaban saliendo de su boca, pero era lo mejor ¿no?

-Ya es irremediable para mí- Sentencio Viktor mirándolo fijamente.

-Es que esto parece una mentira Viktor, detesto tener que ocultarme de esta manera, detesto la forma tan patética en que invento escusas a mis padres y a Amber, sería mejor hacer lo mismo que Castiel y Lysandro- Trago saliva y cerro los ojos- Y terminar con esto antes de que tenga un desenlace que no podamos controlar- Su voz comenzaba a temblar, no pudo contenerse más, el miedo de ser descubierto era lo que más lo tenia de esta manera, le temía mas que nada a su padre.

-¿Que no podamos controlar?, ¿A que te refieres?, hasta hace unos minutos todo parecía bien, ¿y ahora esto? Sé que ocultas cosas, tu padre es estricto pero estoy seguro de que podríamos vivir juntos si…- Nathaniel le interrumpió precipitadamente.

-¿Vivir juntos?- Alzo la voz casi haciendo que se escuchara en toda el aula- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? Déjame recordarte que tienes una prometida Viktor, es sentido de la responsabilidad. No puedes simplemente fingir que las cosas no existen.- Justo ahora Viktor se arrepintió de haber comentado eso.

-alega cuanto quieras me niego totalmente a no pelear por esta relación Nathaniel.- se acerco a él y le sujeto las manos por unos segundos.

-Si, por mi parte, planeo terminar esto. No puedes seguir sintiéndote mi pareja, es un acuerdo mutuo, no solo de una persona. Pero si yo termino esto, con eso basta para que se termine.- ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Él para nada quería terminar con Viktor, la verdad vivir juntos seria una manera de alejarse de sus padres, pero no podía confiar su futuro a una relación así.

-Acaso no entiendes, esto ya es algo que me rebasa. No puedes esperar que lo olvide, podemos mantener esto un poco mas hasta que alguno de los dos arregle su situación y ayudar al otro.- Sus palabras dieron justo en el clavo, Nathaniel guardo silencio por un momento. Viktor comenzó a sudar y a ponerse pálido.

-Tranquilo no te alteres- Ahora era él quien se arrepentía de haber empezado este tema de conversación, era innecesario.

-¿Que no me altere?, Nathaniel me estas pidiendo algo imposible, por mi parte no me rendiré hasta que esto funcione ¿No entiendes? Jamás volveré a sentirme de esta manera….- El cuerpo de Viktor cayó sobre la silla y comenzó a respirar profundamente.

-¿Viktor? ¿Estás bien?- Se acerco rápidamente a él y puso su mano en la frente de este. Viktor tomo las manos de Nathaniel y las apretó con fuerza.

-Nathaniel, yo en cerio no te puedo dejar ir- Se recargo en su hombro, su temperatura había subido de manera rápida, y su voz sonaba mas apagada.

-No luces bien, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Su gesto afligido mostraba que estaba espantado por el cambio drástico de salud que sufrió Viktor tras la discusión de hace rato. Abrazo a Viktor intentando consolarlo un poco, era mejor terminar este tema de conversación, ahora.

-Nathaniel prométeme que no terminaremos. Te necesito, jamás me he sentido tan libre y capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Nunca he sentido que puedo tomar decisiones por mi cuenta, hasta que te conocí- El silencio se hiso por un momento en el aula. Nathaniel suspiro con fuerza.

-Yo, siento lo mismo, pero esta mentira nos aplastara a ambos, no quiero pagar las consecuencias. Viktor no estoy listo, tengo miedo- su voz comenzó a quebrarse levemente y sus manos temblaron al igual que su cuerpo- Al menos debes darme tiempo.- Parecía una mejor idea que terminar.

-No puedo ni siquiera darte tiempo….Te amo- Se aferro con más fuerza a él.

-Entiendo. Yo también te amo, pero…- Tomo aire, era imposible pelear contra este Viktor -Además necesitas un medico tu temperatura no es normal- Intento enfocarse más en otros asuntos.

-Nathaniel. Por favor no llames a nadie- Su voz se escuchaba débil.

-No te vez bien y ¿Quieres que no llame a nadie? Yo no sé qué hacer en estos casos- Estaba realmente preocupado por su salud, y más por el hecho de que empeoro demasiado rápido, pero decidió respetar su opinión por esta ocasión. Continúo palmeado la espalda de Viktor, con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

-Si te quedas a mi lado estaré bien, se que si me voy ahora, me ausentare de la escuela por un periodo relativamente largo, y no quiero que nada me separe de ti. Si te dejo solo tomaras decisiones precipitadas.- Abrazo estrechamente a Nathaniel, intentando tranquilizarlo un poco también, ya que el tema de ser descubiertos lo tenía bastante asustado. Después de un largo momento reconfortándose mutuamente, Nathaniel se aparto de él para verlo a la cara nuevamente.

-Bien, me quedare contigo, intentare no pensar cosas innecesarias, seré mas fuerte.- Dijo en un tono de alivio, aunque no tenía idea de cómo haría para no temer por su seguridad.

-Luces tan lindo desde este punto de vista ¿Lo sabes? Mas con tu rostro luciendo así- Junto sus labios suavemente y sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo. Aun se sentirá un poco mareado y con fiebre.

-Ya, mejor descansa un poco- Sus ojos se giraron a ver cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Viktor. Sin duda sabia como ponerlo nervioso.

-¿No necesitas regresar a casa temprano hoy?- Pregunto Viktor con una sonrisa que sin duda prometía problemas.

-Puedo dar excusas. Siempre puedo alegar que me he quedado a estudiar, además me has hecho ganar más confianza con tu seguridad en el tema- Nathaniel sonrió alegremente para después sujetar el saco de Viktor y acercarlo para poder besarsarse animosamente.

-…-

-Vaya, no creí que fuera verdad- Comento con voz baja la rubia que espiaba tras la puerta con sigilo.

-¿Y que harás Amber?-Comento Charlotte intentando no impresionarse demasiado por la escena. Mientras notaba como su mejor amiga tomaba fotos de la escena de Viktor y Nathaniel.

-No lo sé, pero me molesta sobre manera- Comenzó a comentar mientras retrocedía del lugar cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta- Creo que podre encontrarle una utilidad a esta información- Sonrió por fin, como si esto hubiese sido encontrar una mina de oro.

-¿Planeas chantajearle?- Comento animosa Li.

-Bueno Viktor es un chico muy rico, y en verdad me interesaría demasiado presumir zapatos nuevos y un vestido caro que vi la otra vez. Lejos de chantajear a mi hermanito, creo que tengo otro objetivo.- Agrego orgullosa de su idea.

-Bien, pero ¿Puedes recordar que somos tus amigas?- Li se acerco a Amber muy contenta por el hecho de ser su amiga –También quisiera un maquillaje nuevo, de esos caros que venden en aquella tienda del centro-

-Bien, recuerdo eso. Cuando tenga oportunidad hablare con Viktor y no podrá negarse para nada- Comenzó a reír suavemente mientras se alejaba del lugar y se dirigía casi saltando a la salida del instituto. –Hasta que mi hermanito logra hacer algo de utilidad para mí-

 **Bueno, es obvio que Amber no se quedaría fuera de esto, lamento si tiene algo de incongruencia con lo que se muestra en amores extraños pero tengan en cuanta que tengo mente de teflón D:, así que bueno disfruten esta obra, y después sabrán quien se le declaraba a Leigh.**


	3. Negocios

**Bueno lamento la tardanza la inspiración no había venido he estado muuuuuy ocupada en estas fechas ya que me eh encargado de grandes tareas en las fiestas navideñas. Y ahora de año nuevo, espero les intrigue este episodio XD. Drama Drama**

* * *

 **DULCE AMOR.**

Momentos. Eso es lo que compone una vida, momentos que pueden ser pequeños, largos o tan efímeros como un beso. Pero dada la naturaleza de la palabra, los momentos son solo eso, pedazos de tiempo que disfrutas o, que desesperadamente buscas que acaben. Los momentos con Nathaniel eran todo lo que prometían ser, perfectos, únicos e irrepetibles, a pesar de lo monótonos que podían lucir, jamás se podría pensar que un momento terminaría cuando estaban juntos, el problema era hacerlos durar.

Pero no toda la vida de Viktor estaba conformada de momentos junto a Nathaniel.

-Señor insisto que aunque no es necesario, debe atender sus citas. Quizá sea algo importante, últimamente se ocupa demasiado en el instituto, y aunque su educación es importante no debe descuidar sus acciones en la empresa. - Aconsejo un hombre con canas en su cabello y corbata apretada escondida bajo un caro traje negro.

-No puedo ocupar todo mi tiempo atendiendo citas, debo ocuparme de mis deberes escolares, si no puedo comprometerme y cumplir con algo tan simple, no espere que sepa manejar una gran empresa. - Viktor se encontraba sentado en la silla de su despacho, recargando sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero usted había estado al nivel de la empresa, su desempeño bajo hasta que ingreso al instituto. Siempre ha sido capaz de manejar la empresa, a pesar del obstáculo que representa su enfermedad. Lo creo capaz de poder con ambas cosas, y debe poder con ambas cosas. - Argumento aquel hombre con una mirada fría, aun así la postura de Viktor no cambiaba.

-Las cosas cambias señor vicepresidente, no todo siempre puede lucir y ser tan perfecto, yo sigo manejando adecuadamente esta empresa. El instituto será el problema, quizá, solo es que, no pienso abandonarlo o quitarle prioridad. Estoy seguro que esta empresa seguirá como siempre, este yo o no en el instituto pero… - Hiso una pausa y se incorporo mejor en la silla dejándose caer al respaldo - Si me permiten ir al instituto, mi humor y salud serán mejor. Hay algo en ese instituto que me hace sentir mejor - Una sonrisa inevitable se poso en sus labios al recordar a Nathaniel.

-Esperemos no se trate de temas de amor señor, porque déjeme recordarle abiertamente que su padre y yo anhelamos que tenga un matrimonio prospero y feliz con mi hija - Una clara mueca de desaprobación apareció en el rostro del vicepresidente, mientras lanzaba sus sospechas abiertamente.

-Le aseguro que no es de esa índole - El rostro de Viktor se endureció nuevamente - Ahora ya que ha insistido tanto atenderé unas cuantas citas y me retirare por el resto de la tarde. No se le olvide acudir mañana a la junta mensual de la empresa - Concluyo Viktor con un tono de voz tajante y volvió a recargar sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

-jamás señor, que pase buena tarde - Se acomodo la corbata con clara indignación, para abandonar la sala inmediatamente.

-Secretaria, por favor haga pasar a la primera cita - Llamo Viktor por el intercomunicador y suspiro con fuerza, esperaba que no fueran tantas citas, había quedado de verse con Nathaniel en el instituto, aunque era sábado.

Las citas pasaron con normalidad, asuntos de negocios, papeleo, empresas que querían unirse para hacerse más grandes etc. Solo quedaba una cita más y podría ir con Nathaniel.

-Señorita, pase por aquí. El joven Viktor le atenderá con brevedad - Anuncio la secretaria que había guiado a la joven hasta el despacho.

-Gracias, por cierto es una empresa muy limpia y bonita, me gustan las instalaciones. - La joven rubia entro en el despacho, mientras le daba un último vistazo a los pasillos.

-¿Amber? - El gesto de Viktor fue de total desconcierto ¿Qué hacia Amber aquí? Debía ser una broma.

-con permiso - La secretaria cerró la puerta y volvió a la recepción.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Viktor recupero la compostura en un vago intento de tratarla como al resto de sus clientes.

-Obviamente, vengo a lo que todos vienen, a hablar de negocios. Tengo el presentimiento de que no me iré de aquí sin un buen trato entre las manos - Acomodo el saco que llevaba puesto y sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes de forma radiante.

-Toma asiento - Tenía un mal presentimiento, había escuchado de la propia Lynn que Amber era una enemiga de cuidado.

-Gracias - Se acomodo mientras dejaba su bolso junto a ella y cruzaba las piernas.

-Y bien ¿De qué clase de negocios quieres hablar? - La mirada de Viktor se poso discretamente sobre ella intentando descifrar su plan.

-Mi padre es un hombre que cree que con un poco está bien para mí, pero ciertamente soy mas avariciosa de lo que el podría pensar, así que seré clara. - Se acerco al escritorio y con ello a Viktor - Quiero dinero Viktor, mucho más dinero del que mi padre pueda darme.-

-Y ¿Se puede saber cómo planeas hacer que yo acceda? – Se mostro crédulo, aunque sabía que a pesar de que era una petición descabellada, ella no parecía haber venido a bromear.

-Claro que se puede saber, ahí tienes - Coloco un sobre en el escritorio y lo dejo a su disposición -En ese sobre esta todo para que accedas, si no pues esa información será divulgada - Volvió a sonreír pero su sonrisa lucia mas perturbadora de lo habitual, Viktor se apresuro a abrir el sobre y se encontró con fotos de él y Nathaniel besándose en el instituto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo tomaste estas fotos? - Su gesto cambio al igual que su voz, estaba seguro que la mayoría de las veces que se quedaba con Nathaniel en el instituto, este último se encontraba vacío, osease sin alumnos.

-Impresiónate ¿no? Creo que una persona como tú no debería bajar la guardia. Y por lo que parece Nathaniel era quien te besaba y no al revés - Continuo con su sonrisa despampanante, como si estuviera orgullosa de sí misma.

-Bien entiendo, pero me niego rotundamente a darte dinero, divúlgalas si quieres - Dejo el sobre en el escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no entiendes? Si las divulgo se arruinaría tu relación - El tono de Amber fue más bien como el de una bruja en esta ocasión, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Es algo que planeo enfrentar alguna vez, deberé hacérselo saber a el resto de mi gente cuando sea el momento, si deseas divulgarlo ahora, solo adelantaras algo que va a pasar- Su cara continuo neutral aunque un poco aliviado no era un gran chantaje después de todo.

-Ya, ya, veo que no comprendes. Podrías enfrentar esto tu solo si quieres, pero Nathaniel no podrá hacer lo mismo. Tu serás su novio si quieres, pero yo he vivido con el más tiempo y si no me equivoco, cuando mi padre se entere de esto, Nathaniel cortara de inmediato toda comunicación contigo y no querrá volver a hablarte nunca más, eso es porque mi padre tiene una gran influencia en Nathaniel. Esto no es por ti, es por el - Finalizo con un tono de voz triste, fingiendo preocupación por el bienestar de su hermano.

-Lo haces sonar como si te importara mucho tu hermano.- Le molesto su falsa voz, le molesto que en verdad estuviera más preocupada por ella misma que por su hermano, ¿En verdad Lynn tenía razón y Amber era de cuidado?

-Me importa a mi manera - Alzo la voz y después reitero - Pero arruinar su relación no me importa, me importa más lo que puedo sacar si no la arruino-

-Bien, te daré dinero. Pero debes prometer que no divulgaras nada de nuestra relación, no dirás ni mostraras esas fotos a nadie mas - cedió finalmente, como dijo Amber "por el bien de Nathaniel"

-Trato hecho - Extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Pasa a la recepción y en breve mandare a que te den una tarjeta de crédito - No correspondió el gesto y se dio la vuelta en la silla, no quería verla estaba molesto e impotente.

-¡Woo! Eres muy rápido, definitivamente tú secreto está en buenas manos - Tomo sus cosas rápidamente y comenzó a chillar de emoción en voz baja.

-Ya retírate por favor-

-Bien, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo - Abandono el despacho, no sin antes hacer una reverencia y se fue con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Viktor acaricio el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y suspiro profundamente.

-Nathaniel, creo que nuestra relación si será realmente complicada…-

* * *

 **En el próximo episodio más de vikXnath que yo se que los quieren :3 son hermosos. Su relación es tan complicada de ambos lados pero hay que tener fé.**

¿review?


	4. Hotel

**Bueno pues que les cuento que no les hayan contado ya otras autoras, falta de inspiración, mucho estrés, universidad blah blah blah, mejor disfruten de este nuevo capitulo que esta muy lindo creo yo :3 y preparence para la tormenta.**

* * *

 **DULCE AMOR.**

Desde la visita de Amber hubo un cambio favorable en la actitud de Nathaniel, todo había mejorado notablemente. Quizá estos eventos partían del hecho de que Amber estaba tan ocupada gastando el dinero que se había olvidado por completo de hostigar a Nathaniel, eso incluye contarle a sus padres cosas que Nathaniel hiso mal, o momentos en los que no la ayudo.

Viktor no había caído enfermo por un rato y eso les ha permitido avanzar en su relación, pues con Nathaniel de mejor humor y Viktor sin ausentarse, parecía que todo iba perfecto, exceptuando el hecho de que hay cierto ajetreo entre las relaciones amorosas de varios alumnos del instituto, pero últimamente, Nathaniel y Viktor estaban tan concentrados uno en el otro, que el resto del mundo no existía para ellos.

-¿Has encontrado la factura que faltaba en el expediente de tu empresa? - comentó Nathaniel, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de profesores ordenando unos archivos escolares. Los ojos de Viktor no habían perdido el menor detalle del rostro de Nathaniel. Viktor sonrió tranquilamente sin notar que no había respondido a la respuesta del contrario.

-¿…Viktor?- Indago Nathaniel volteando su vista hacia la del mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre?...- Los ojos de Viktor volvieron en sí y comenzó a voltear hacia los lados como si se encontrase desorientado.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Nathaniel con obvia preocupación. Viktor llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener una recaída así que temía lo peor en todo momento.

-Estoy bien, solo que me eh perdido en tu rostro nuevamente….- Viktor le dedico una sonrisa amplia, reflejo de su torpeza.

-No empieces, no es divertido. Tengo que trabajar, deberías ayudarme- Dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Viktor una carpeta, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el para darle un efímero beso en los labios.

-¿En realidad esperas que me concentre cuando te encuentras con esas gafas? – Aparto con suavidad la carpeta. Nathaniel solía utilizar gafas cuando tenía que ordenar archivos importantes del instituto. El reflejo del rubio no fue otro que avergonzarse e intentar escapar lejos de su pareja, pero Viktor fue más rápido, atrapo el brazo a Nataniel y lo atrajo hacia él, sujetándolo por la cintura.

\- Viktor…- Se quejó Nathaniel con una voz indescriptiblemente adorable; ante los oídos de Viktor. –Sabes, siempre que te quedas estas horas extras conmigo espero que al menos contestes mis preguntas, y que dejes de verme cuando traigo algo diferente. Además no es atractivo que mi vista falle al intentar leer. Estas cosas…- Acomodo sus gafas, para señalarlas –No están sobre mi cara para atrapar tu atención.

-Sin embargo lo están haciendo. Llaman mi atención, al igual que el resto de ti. – Viktor deslizo su mano por debajo de la camisa de Nathaniel intentando acariciar algo de la piel de su espalda.

-¿Oye que haces?- Nathaniel se sobresaltó rápidamente e intento alejar la mano de Viktor.

-Vamos, nadie vendrá aquí por el momento, es una hora muerta, los profesores están ocupados y los alumnos se han ido.- Se aventuró a acariciar más de la cintura de Nathaniel, con suavidad y despacio, disfrutando el contacto con su piel desnuda.

-Aunque tus argumentos son buenos, me niego a que sean válidos.- Aparto la mano del contrario y dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero algo freno su escape, Viktor había aprisionado sus piernas, enredándolas con las suyas.

-¿A dónde vas?, aún no hemos terminados, si me das un beso prometo que te liberare.- Sonrió ampliamente.

-No espero negociar esto, suéltame ahora y no habrá consecuencias. – Nathaniel sonrió con astucia.

-Vamos…solo un beso- Rogo Viktor abiertamente.

-Libérame Viktor.- Intento usar un tono de voz amenazador. Para reafirmar su postura cruzo los brazos.

-Está bien.- Viktor se rindió soltando las piernas de Nathaniel y es que cuando este último cruzaba los brazos era momento de echar la retirada.

-Buen chico- Nathaniel se acercó a Viktor, aparto el cabello de su frente y deposito un beso ahí mismo.

-Adoro cuando haces eso.- Era indescriptible el sentimiento que se formaba en el estómago de Viktor cuando Nathaniel se comportaba de esa forma con él, era seducción, una seducción muy pacífica.

-Y yo adoro cuando no te saltas las clases, o en cuyo caso cuando te las saltas y me ayudas para variar.- Se dio la vuelta y volvió a lo suyo.

-Te ayudaría, pero el papel es un artefacto muy peligroso, preferiría no arriesgarme, que tal si me corto…- Dijo con inocencia, intentando tener excusa para no ayudarlo.

-No te cortaras, y si eso sucediera yo curaría tu dedo.- Acomodo el arco de los lentes sobre su nariz, mientras intentaba leer con tranquilidad los archivos.

-Bien, me has convencido, pero si me corto, quiero que le des un beso y atención médica a mi dedo herido. – Viktor se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Nathaniel para abrazarlo por la espalda rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Te lo prometo si te cortas, habrá atención médica.-

-Nathaniel…- Pronuncio Viktor con una voz grave, el rubio respondió al llamado girando su rostro y recibió un beso en los labios. Se hubiera apartado inmediatamente pero el contacto era tan bueno que interrumpirlo sería un completo insulto a la poesía. Viktor soltó a Nathaniel un instante para que sus cuerpos se encontraran uno frente al otro y finalmente comenzó otro beso, mientras sus dedos se aventuraban a acariciar sus cabellos rubios.

Un par de pasos por el pasillo interrumpieron abruptamente el beso que sostenían con tanta pasión y se incorporaron para ocultar cualquier evidencia de lo ocurrido.

-No era nada- Dijo Viktor con alivio.

-Bueno terminemos esto y vayámonos ya.-

El resto del día circulo con normalidad, habían acabado los debes con tiempo y tenían un par de horas para compartir juntos. Fueron a beber algo en las tiendas que están cerca del parque, y después de una charla animada se dispusieron a volver a sus respectivos hogares.

-Supongo que debo volver a mi casa…- Nathaniel acomodo su cabello tras su oreja intentando disimular su tristeza.

-O simplemente podrías pedir permiso y venir conmigo un rato más.- Insinuó Viktor sabiendo que ese tipo de proposiciones tenían siempre una misma conclusión. Viktor se relajó sobre su asiento en la cafetería y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo.

-No puedo Viktor, mis padres comenzarían a sospechar mucho si no me presento en el horario previsto.- La preocupación en el rostro de Nathaniel era evidente.

-Y en mi empresa ocurriría lo mismo, sin embargo me siento de humor hoy, lo suficiente como para romper las reglas. Por un día que te ausentes, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- Nathaniel le miro intrigado, intentaba no pensar en las consecuencias. Quería pensar mejor en lo bien que podrían pasarse una tarde entera juntos, sin responsabilidades, y esa imagen le invadió tan cálidamente que su determinación a no fallarle a su padre, flaqueo; por primera vez.

-Bien, pero será solo por esta vez, y aclaro que no se volverá costumbre. Repetirlo frecuentemente arruinaría mi vida- Nathaniel no pudo evitar sonreír, extrañamente el temor a fracasar parecía no importarle.

-Perfecto entonces andando, tú y yo a mi auto.- Viktor se incorporó en la silla nuevamente, le sonrió mientras alzaba su ceja de forma coqueta, Nathaniel intento no avergonzarse y se ocultó tras una risa absurda.

-¿No vienes en tu moto? –Menciono Nathaniel con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Supuse que hoy sería un gran día y preferí manejar el auto.- Nathaniel no agrego nada más y se levantó de su asiento para seguir a Viktor.

Subieron a el automóvil de Viktor que se encontraba en un estacionamiento privado a pocas calles de la escuela, donde cuidaban muy bien de que no le ocurriera nada. Era obvio que no pasarían esa tarde paseando por la ciudad, pues se atendrían a que los descubriera algún conocido.

Viktor sugirió una habitación de hotel, Nathaniel acepto alegando que no había mejor lugar para ocultarse, aunque sabía que las intenciones de Viktor eran obvias, pero quería aprovechar el momento. Por una vez en su vida quería saber que era dejarse llevar. Entraron con confidencialidad, Viktor utilizo efectivo para pagar para que no fuera registrado en su tarjeta de crédito.

-Vaya, así luce una habitación de un hotel de 5 estrellas, parece demasiado grande como para ser una habitación de las más baratas.- Nathaniel estaba inspeccionando todo con curiosidad, pues solo había ido a hoteles en muy pocas ocasiones.

-Anda indaga lo que necesites, pediré que traigan algo de comer ¿gustas algo?-

-Lo que a ti te guste está bien- Dijo ignorando a Viktor pues se concentraba más en la arquitectura del lugar.

-Bueno- Viktor sonrió con franqueza, ver a Nathaniel tan relajado era una vista que no contemplaba con frecuencia. Ordeno algo con la operadora, la comida fue traída y servida.

-Y dime, ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo más que besarme?- Pregunto Viktor, mientras terminaba de devorar una de las fresas que estaban en su postre. Nathaniel jugo un poco con su nieve y apretó los labios.

-Quizá….- Dio un bocado a su postre y le dedico una mirada curiosa a Viktor. Pues este parecía sorprendido.

-Vaya, aceptar venir conmigo, y además admites que quizá has pensado en algo diferente a besarnos, esto es inusual.- Rio Viktor con sorpresa.

-En ese caso…- Nathaniel comenzó a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, la vista de Viktor fue atrapada por las acciones del contrario y se quedó petrificado viendo el pecho desnudo de Nathaniel.

-¿Que estás haciendo…?- Dijo con lentitud, la verdad no podía articular las palabras con inteligencia.

-Se ha que me has invitado aquí hoy, y sé que dije que sería en un par de años…- Nathaniel abandono la cama, aparto el carrito de alimentos y se puso de pie frente a Viktor, quien no apartaba su mirada de él.

-Nathaniel…- La voz de Viktor tembló un poco, la verdad es que quería quitar esa camisa de inmediato pero, prefirió esperar un momento más.

-Pero por ahora. Solo quiero…- Nathaniel acaricio las mejillas de Viktor. –Disfrutar lo que tenemos…- Viktor intercepto las manos de Nathaniel y se acurruco en ellas.

-Significa mucho para mí que seas tú quien lo esté proponiendo. – La mirada de Viktor cambio por un momento, mostrando una naturaleza más fiera.- Y antes de que te arrepientas planeo aprovechar la oportunidad. –Se levantó de la cama con rapidez y tomo a Nathaniel por el brazo empujándolo para hacerlo caer sobre la cama.

Viktor se quitó el saco con la misma rapidez con la que desapareció su camisa. Se lanzó contra Nathaniel en un beso apasionado que ambos disfrutaban, degustando la pasión ajena y convirtiéndola en una sola pasión.

* * *

 **Tranquilas el lemmon esta en camino nunca puede faltar :3 y bueno ~ quiero ver el mundo arder XD demaciada felicidad ahí que arruinarlo.**

 **Nos vemos chao chao**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
